Jagged Pass
|jptrans=Rugged Mountain Pass |jptranslit=Dekoboko Sandō |size=290 |image=Jagged Pass ORAS.png |imageIII=Jagged Pass E.png |type=volcano |mapdesc=This mountain route is the result of a volcanic eruption in ages long past. It can only be traversed on an Acro Bike. |north=Mt. Chimney |south=Route 112 |regionsouth=Hoenn |regionmap=Hoenn Jagged Pass Map.png |region=Hoenn |generation=3 |prev=Fiery Path |next=Underwater |acro=yes |mach= }} Jagged Pass (Japanese: デコボコ Rugged Mountain Pass) is a location in Hoenn. Jagged Pass connects Mt. Chimney and . Crossing Jagged Pass is the only way to reach Lavaridge Town. The Jagged Pass is accessible only after Maxie /Archie is defeated on Mt. Chimney. Team Magma has a here in . Route description The Jagged Pass is a steep mountainside path leading down from the summit of the volcano, Mt. Chimney. As its name suggests, the route has steep, sharp ledges and rugged rocks. Some of these rocks can be jumped on when riding the Acro Bike; the bike allows the to travel up over the ledges which otherwise prevent uphill travel. Volcanic ash constantly falls on the route. It is given off by Mt. Chimney's volcano, and in Generation III it can be collected in the Soot Sack. Magma Hideout In Emerald, the Magma Hideout is located in the middle of the Jagged Pass. If the Key Item Magma Emblem is in the Bag while traveling up or down the mountain face, the doorway to the Hideout will be revealed, allowing the player to enter the cavern. The Magma Emblem is lost by the team at the peak of Mt. Pyre, so the hideout will remain hidden during the player's initial trip down Jagged Pass, although a single can be found in front of the hidden doorway. Items }} Diana|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} }} }} Eric, down the center slope * Inside a small rock between Shelby and Eric (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Full Heal ×2}} Ethan|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Ethan (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} / |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Shelby|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Ethan|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Diana|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI |Horde Encounter}}}} |DexNav#Hidden Pokémon|hidden Pokémon}} After defeating or catching }}/ }}}} Trainers Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |416|2|263|Zigzagoon|♂|26||276|Taillow|♂|26||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |464|2|264|Linoone|♂|29||277|Swellow|♂|29||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |496|3|027|Sandshrew|♂|31||264|Linoone|♂|31||277|Swellow|♂|31||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |544|3|277|Swellow|♂|34||028|Sandslash|♂|34||264|Linoone|♂|34||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |400|3|285|Shroomish|♀|25||044|Gloom|♀|25||333|Swablu|♀|25||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} | / |3|286|Breloom|♀| / ||044|Gloom|♀| / ||333|Swablu|♀| / ||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} |640|3|286|Breloom|♀|40||045|Vileplume|♀|40||334|Altaria|♀|40||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} Pokémon Emerald |400|3|285|Shroomish|♀|25||044|Gloom|♀|25||333|Swablu|♀|25||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} | / |3|286|Breloom|♀| / ||044|Gloom|♀| / ||333|Swablu|♀| / ||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} |640|3|286|Breloom|♀|40||045|Vileplume|♀|40||334|Altaria|♀|40||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} |416|2|263|Zigzagoon|♂|26||276|Taillow|♂|26||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |464|2|264|Linoone|♂|29||277|Swellow|♂|29||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |496|3|027|Sandshrew|♂|31||277|Swellow|♂|31||264|Linoone|♂|31||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} |544|3|277|Swellow|♂|34||028|Sandslash|♂|34||264|Linoone|♂|34||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Expert|Shelby|2080|2|307|Meditite|♀|24||297|Hariyama|♂|26|36=ミヤコ|37=Miyako|38=Nav}} 150px|Hiker|Eric|800|1|075|Graveler|♂|25||36=ダイチ|37=Daichi}} 150px|Camper|Ethan|384|1|316|Gulpin|♂|24|36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} 150px|Fairy Tale Girl|Nellie|368|2|300|Skitty|♀|21||039|Jigglypuff|♀|23||36=ツキコ|37=Tsukiko}} 150px|Picnicker|Diana|352|2|044|Gloom|♀|22||333|Swablu|♀|22||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} 150px|Expert|Shelby|2,800 After acquiring the |2|307|Meditite|♀|33||297|Hariyama|♂|35||36=ミヤコ|37=Miyako|38=Nav}} 150px|Expert|Shelby|3,360 After acquiring the |2|308|Medicham|♀|40||297|Hariyama|♂|42||36=ミヤコ|37=Miyako|38=Nav}} 150px|Expert|Shelby|3,520 After acquiring the |3|447|Riolu|♂|44||308|Medicham|♀|44||297|Hariyama|♂|44||36=ミヤコ|37=Miyako|38=Nav}} 150px|Expert|Shelby|4,480 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|308|Medicham|♀|54||297|Hariyama|♂|55||448|Lucario|♂|56||36=ミヤコ|37=Miyako|38=Nav}} 150px|Camper|Ethan|448 After acquiring the |1|317|Swalot|♂|28||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} 150px|Camper|Ethan|496 After acquiring the |2|317|Swalot|♂|31||042|Golbat|♂|31||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} 150px|Camper|Ethan|608 After acquiring the |2|317|Swalot|♂|38||042|Golbat|♂|38||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} 150px|Camper|Ethan|752 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|317|Swalot|♂|47||435|Skuntank|♂|47||169|Crobat|♂|47||36=ヨシハル|37=Yoshiharu|38=Nav}} 150px|Picnicker|Diana|416 After acquiring the |2|044|Gloom|♀|26||333|Swablu|♀|26||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} 150px|Picnicker|Diana|496 After acquiring the |2|044|Gloom|♀|31||333|Swablu|♀|31||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} 150px|Picnicker|Diana|608 After acquiring the |2|044|Gloom|♀|38||334|Altaria|♀|38||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} 150px|Picnicker|Diana|768 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|045|Vileplume|♀|48||334|Altaria|♀|48||36=コズエ|37=Kozue|38=Nav}} Appearance In the anime Jagged Pass briefly appeared at the end of Fight for the Meteorite!. Professor Cozmo directed and to take the road down the mountainside in order to reach Lavaridge Town before parting ways with them. Trivia * In Generation III, the trees that are covered in volcanic ash on the route have numerous shadow issues, with some using two different types of shadows. None of the trees that are not covered in volcanic ash have issues with their shadows. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor= |zh_yue=碎石山路 |zh_cmn=凹凸山道 碎石山路 |fr=Sentier Sinuroc |de=Steilpass |it=Passo Selvaggio |ko=울퉁불퉁 산길 '' |es=Desfiladero |vi=Con Đường Nhấp Nhô' }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Routes Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations de:Steilpass es:Desfiladero fr:Sentier Sinuroc it:Passo Selvaggio ja:デコボコさんどう zh:凹凸山道